User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Because I was Bored.
Time to get DOODLY! *Devilish **Demonic ***Astraloth (Occult/Wrath) - They possess about 100 brain cells. A whole ton of brain cells. ***Baalding (Wrath/Construct) - It builds, then destroys. The rubble can destroy even more. **Destructor ***Armedaggedon (Gizmo/Armament) - SOMEBODY, PUNCH THE WEAPONS OUT OF THEIR HANDS! Oh wait, you can't. ***Quakearth (Granule/Onyx) - When they get SO mad, they create SUCH earthquakes! ***Syunami (Marine/Vigor) - They have the power to create 100 tsunamis a minute. A ton of tsunamis. Though they really don't want to unless they're threatened. **Evil ***Inburno (Scorch/Wrath) - Once they get mad, their's no stopping their fire. **Sci-Fi ***Bad Frightful Grobgrobber (Plate/Beh) - Yes, if you want to abbreviate it, say "BaFrGr". That's how they say their names. Bafrgr. ***Statiz (Bulwark/Snare) - When you're SO close to trying to hit an enemy, THEY might surprise attack you! ***Vortomb (Range/Fusillade) - First, they'll suck in everything into their mouths. Then they'll shoot photon arrows. That deadly? Yes, THAT deadly. Welp, less Doodly! *RA, PRPG, and Mixes **Bloons ***Ghost Bloon (Undead/Bouncy) - You can't PHYSICALLY touch them. All you can do is hit 'em with energy. These are the result when Ghost-costume Bloons die. ***Duplication Mark (Depends on what Bloon it's attached to) - Any bloons with them will split into more Bloons. (Too lazy to describe the bloons) **Megaman Stuff (RA only, sorry!) ***Metall (Iron) - YOU CAN'T KINDA TOUCH THIS! When they're HIDING! ***Ice Swan (Polar/Windy) - Make sure you're atleast protected in something like umbrellas. 'cause why not. ***Tank Oven (Pyro/Iron) - The potato is a robot. It's not good for confections. Neither will it be tasty. ***Missile Cone (Iron/Trinitrotoluene) - Baccones but with MISSILES! ***Wild Robbit (Iron/Critter) - BOING! BOING! ***Snow Robbit (Polar/Critter) - What noise do I make again? ***Boyorn (Iron/Bouncy) - If you hit, they will bounce. ***Poyorn (Bouncy) - Squareblobs are worser than Poyorns. When it comes to stuff. ***Tosanizer V (Windy) - When they push you back, YOU SHALL NOT PASS! ***Shimobey (Trinitrotoluene/Iron) - Dreams of being a hero someday. So they decide to use you as a training dummy. Use someone else, please. ***Electrici (Iron/Lightning) - Robots which use lightning! How original! ***Droppy (Chemical/Iron) - Cleans the insides of chemical pipes. Now cleans your soul. Or death. ***Air Stone (Stone) - Their wasn't really much to type it Iron. So yeah. ***Air Fire (Pyro) - See Air Stone. ***Totemer (Iron/Stone) - That thing looks like a mix between tough and big. ***Dread Spark (Iron/Lightning) - REGGAE MAAZZZZZZZTER! ***Thrill Twins (Iron/Trinitrotoluene) - Oddly enough, they aren't twins. They aren't living robots. ***Mecha-Mammostal (Undead/Polar) - Undead because nobody realized the platform is actually the base. Weirdos. ***Batton (Iron/Windy) - Looks like a Succubatton but it's not bitey. You probably know what the heck it does. SURVEY. ***Batton Bone S (Undead/Windy) - These aren't survey bots! SOMEBODY, WHAT ARE THEY? MECHANILOIDS! ***Fla-Q Filled Balloon Frog (Same as Balloon Frog) - Nope, not filled with a Pump Master, but a FLA-Q. ***Golem (Iron) - What's better than a Balloon Frog? Ride Armors piloted by Guardroids! ***Land Torpedo (Hydro/Iron) - Somebody tell me that they will not leap at us! WAIT! ***Up-Metall (Iron) (The ones from MM X8, kid.) - ARE WE GONNA DO SOMETHING WITH THEM? THEY'RE EVOLVING! ***Metall Army (Iron) - Will anything get worser than this? Nah, I don't think so. ***Metall GM (Iron) - NOW I think so! ***Metall Ride (Iron) - GREAT, NOW METALLS ARE IN ROBOT SUITS! **Numberblocks ***Nweve (Block) - Instead of exploding into a whole ton of Wunsies, Nweve explodes into three Tryplos. Sometimes sneeze out a Wunsie. **Portal RPG ***Duskshot - Like a Moonshot but lighter. (Dark/Light) ***Dawnshot - Like a Sunshot but darker. (Light/Dark) **Cross-Generations ***Terrible Twos (Coop/Block) - Don't let them get a combo breaker, guys! DON'T! Category:Blog posts